Sabbat the Necromagus
Sabbat the Necromagus, formerly known as Soppi Walters, is a villain in the Judge Dredd comics. He is a powerful, immortal necromancer from an alien planet who wiped out all life on his home planet Bethsheba and travels from the future to Earth's past to erase Johnny Alpha's timeline. He is the ruler over a vast zombie army. He serves as the main antagonist of the Judgement Day. Biography In his younger years, Soppi Walters was a blond boy who was bullied by a boy called Dennis Mennis, while he's walking home sobbing he encounters a friendly witch who gives him access to some magic but forbids him from learning about dark magic, he proceeds to kill her and studies the dark magic, mainly necromancy, he uses to make himself immortal, kill the bully Den then ressurect his undead corpse as a pet with his mind still intact and then proceeds to wipe out all 2 billion people on Bethsheba to use the corpses for his eventual galactic conquest. Sabbat was confronted by Johnny Alpha, a bounty hunter, Sabbat decided to erase Apha's timeline by travelling into the past to destroy Earth. He arrived at a conference, where he warned the judges not to interfere with his plans. He was shot in the head by Judge Dredd, but survived. Afterwards, Sabbat unleashes his zombie army on five mega-cities around the world. In order to stop the outbreak, Dredd orders nuclear weapons be used, with billions of lives being lost in the process. When Sabbat's location is pinpointed, Dredd leads an assault to defeat him. However, as Sabbat has been using his powers to disable flying vehicles, they are forced to parachute into Sabbat's lair. Most of the judges are killed immediately while the remaining ones are captured and tortured by Sabbat. As Sabbat gloats, Judge Sadu manages to free Dredd and Alpha at the cost of his life. Dredd and Alpha battle Sabbat, who reveals he is immortal. In spite of this, Sabbat is ultimately defeated when Dredd decapitates him and puts his head on his own lodestone, leaving him powerless. Dredd and Apha then abandon the defeated Sabbat to spend the rest of eternity alive, but immobile. After Sabbat's defeat, his army collapses, but not before 5 mega-cities were nuked and 3 billion lives were lost. Personality Sociopathic, ruthless, and omnicidal, Sabbat is considered one of Dredd's most evil foes, along with Judge Death. Holding a morbid fascination for the dead ever since he was a child, Sabbat preferred the company of the dead to that of the living. This obsession lasted into adulthood when he became a necromancer, and unleashed his army of the dead to exterminate all life. He also had an affinity for torturing his enemies, transforming his childhood bully Dennis Mennis into a zombie so he could torment him for eternity, and torturing Judge Dredd's strike team to death. He also had a sadistic sense of humour, creating undead monstrosities that sung as they slaughtered Gallery Soppi.png Sabby.png 2214182-sabbat.jpg 799.JPG Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Complete Monster Category:Male Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Supernatural Category:Torturer Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Villains Category:Zombies Category:Dark Lord Category:Immortals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Child Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Aliens Category:Slavedrivers Category:Leader Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Liches Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:Old Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Collector of Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Depowered Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Monsters Category:Necromancers Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Anti-Christs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Bullies Category:Charismatic villain Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Cataclysm